


Stardust Burgers

by kawasemi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, cubby!Cas (Sort of. I tried), for gazetiel, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawasemi/pseuds/kawasemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with one of Dean's dumb homemade burgers. After all he can't just leave Cas hungry and newly human alone in the bunker...</p>
<p>Just a little ficlet about Cas turning human and Dean taking care of him.<br/>Loots of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust Burgers

It all starts with one of Dean's dumb homemade burgers. After all he can't just leave Cas hungry and newly human alone in the bunker.  
So when Sam puts the papers down in front of him, finger repeatedly tapping onto the image of a middle aged woman who was murdered in her own, locked house he just shrugs.  
The job doesn't look too fancy anyways, more like a regular salt and burn thing he could still do with half a dozen tequila shots in his bloodstream (and might have done so occasionally), nothing Sam couldn't handle on his own.  
Dean pointedly ignores the knowing smirk on his brother's face as he makes his way back to the kitchen while Sam heads into the opposite direction, snatching the keys to the Impala before exiting the bunker.  
Dean only takes a few seconds to think about the fact that he just sent his baby and Sam, two of the most precious people in his life  
(that's right, his car actually counts as a person) away on a ghost chase they might be stuck at for days.  
The thought leaves his mind as soon as green eyes settle on crumbled, grey sweatpants.  
Dean's sweatpants.  
Except Dean's not the one wearing them right now, Cas is.  
And if he isn't the most handsome exangel Dean ever laid eyes on.  
The hunter's gaze lingers on Castiel as puffy, blue eyes stare right back. Even fully human he still manages to make it feel like he's looking into Dean's very core, into his soul.  
The spell breaks when Cas' stomach growls and chapped lips bend into a pout, the former angel visibly unhappy with his lack of food.  
Right. Burgers.  
Dean moves to the kitchen corner, starting to hum a low tune under his breath as his hands rummage through a drawer, pulling out his favourite knife.  
It slices through the thin skin of plump, red tomatoes and the soft insides of crispy buns with an ease that makes the hunter smile.  
It's nice, soothing.  
The feeling that he can create something with a blade, instead of destroying, instead of tearing apart. 

Dean really tries his best, but his eyes keep slipping back to Cas, keep taking in the sight of him in a way that he used to call him out for. Just that at some point their constant staring morphed from something creepy into something as natural as breathing, a necessity even.  
He looks tired, exhausted, probably from the recent lack of grace and the fact that he hadn't been able to fall asleep yet. As an angel he never learned how, why would he?  
His hair is even more messed up than usual, a full on just-rolled-out-of-bed-look that Dean has no idea how he ended up with, but it's disturbingly close to, well, sexhair. But then again that's just Cas.  
And Dean wouldn't have any problem with that, except for his stupid, full pink lips that are currently stretched to the point where pretty much anything could fit into the former angel's mouth, as he's stuffing the burger into his face, gravelly moaning around the bun in a way that makes Dean cough and blush and shift around in his seat or adjust his pants.  
The second burger disappears as fast as the first one, leaving crumbs and a small spot of Ketchup on the corners of Cas' lips that he decides to lick of with a few flicks of his pink tongue.  
Honestly, if Dean had wanted to see porn he would have opened up some Busty Asian Beauties streams. Not that Cas would care, as he takes a large bite of his third burger, giving Dean a perfect illustration of just how much he can fit into his mouth.

They end up cuddled up on the couch,  
okay no they totally don't because Dean Winchester does not cuddle, but Cas happened to not only fall asleep but also into Dean's lap and he can't really wake him up after all the guy has been through.  
So he bears the soft, ebony locks tickling the small patch of exposed skin in between his Jeans and his crumbled plaid shirt.  
Doesn't even try to tug on the fingers, clutched tightly into the denim fabric of his thigh, that leaves the weight of Castiel's arm settled right on top of his crotch.  
The last thing he sees before his own eyes slip close is the soft, contented smile on the other man's face. 

Dean doesn't know how it happened, but somehow it turns into their daily routine.  
Maybe it's because Dean just loves cooking and seeing his friend happy and satisfied.  
Maybe it's because of the sparkle in Castiels blue eyes whenever he tastes Dean's food.  
It's certainly not because of Cas' impersonating of a high class pornstar during their dinners or the warmth of their skin pressed together when they fall asleep in front of one of the countless movies Dean has to show his clueless friend.  
When Sam returns from the hunt and finds his brother and Cas curled up together with the humming of the starwars theme surrounding them he just smiles and quickly disappears in his own room.

Cas is cleaning a spoon of chocolate chip ice cream with the tip of his tongue, leaning into Dean's shoulder while lapping at the metal like a kitten, watching Dean instead of the hobbits on their screen.  
The hunter shifts his gaze away from the television and onto Cas, watching him, cheeks just a little fuller than a few weeks ago, looking downright adorable.  
Cas drops the spoon into the empty bowl on the floor, blue eyes focused, not on mirroring green ones, but on the hunter's mouth, while still wetting his lips with a chocolaty flavoured tongue.  
And that's when Dean just flips.  
His hand settles on the a scruffy cheek, fingertips tracing the soft blush as he leans down and presses his lips onto Castiels, moving them against his, chocolate spreading in his mouth when he finally reaches out to taste him for the first time.  
It's overwhelming, perfect and sweet and just Cas and they miss half of the film as they their faces nuzzle into one another, their breathes mingling, lips touching and kissing and just drawn together like two magnets.  
Impossible to ever separate again. 

Dean hums, licking into Castiel's mouth who keeps making these tiny mewls in the back of his throat that are really beginning to drive him crazy.  
His right hand sneaks underneath Castiel's shirt, kneading into the skin of his soft tummy, warm and pliant where his fingers gently massage and brush and linger. Cas crawls onto his lap pressing closer to Dean, arms tightening around his neck until there is no space left between their bodies, until they're one.  
Soft lips spread butterfly kisses across his cheeks and nose and back to his lips, tongue darting out to taste delicate freckles.  
It's so gentle, so loving, so unlike anything Dean ever experienced before.  
He loses himself in sunlit oceans that draw constellations all over his skin. While he simply holds Cas, breathes him in as if his body had suddenly switched from needing oxygen to demanding grace and stardust.  
He's lightings and universes and it fills Dean, rushes through him, leaving pure bliss and love pumping through his veins.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for gazetiel :)  
> to cheer you up a little and I hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
